cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dimitri Petrenko
Sergeant Dimitri Petrenko was a Russian soldier in the Red Army of the Soviet Union, who saw much fighting in World War II. He is the main playable character in the Russian campaign in Call of Duty: World at War, and he later returns as a major supporting NPC in Call of Duty: Iron Wolf. He fights in multiple fierce battles in Russia, Eastern Europe and Germany in the war, and he serves as the primary companion of Viktor Reznov. He is voiced by Jamie Bell. Biography Early Life Dimitri was born on August 1, 1923 in Tsaritsyn (later named Stalingrad), Russia. He was raised in Stalingrad and he worked as a watchmaker's assistant. Dimitri was also involved in a deeply romantic relationship with Natalya Simonova. Dimitri also spent his time in the same bar that Viktor Reznov would commonly go to. Later on, Dimitri would join the Red Army when the Germans invaded the Soviet Union. World War II Battle of Stalingrad Dimitri is sent to defend Stalingrad in a ferocious battle from the Germans. Dimitri takes part in an assault on German positions in Red Square, but the German cut the Russian charge down and counterattack. Dimitri fights to fend off the German forces, but his troops are massacred, and he witnesses many surviving and wounded Russians being executed by the Nazis. Escaping capture by hiding in a fountain, Dimitri meets Viktor Reznov, who takes him under his wing, instructing him to help him in taking out Nazi General Heinrich Amsel. Dimitri dispatches a German squad with Reznov's scoped Mosin rifle, then Dimitri follows Reznov through the streets and buildings of the city, evading German patrols. Dimitri then fights and kills a German sniper in a fierce duel, and then escape from a building being burned by German flamethrowers. Dimitri and Reznov then link up with Russian forces lead by Sergeant Daletski, and they head off to fight German forces. Dimitri helps in fighting past German defenses in the streets, then they keep fighting to assault a German headquarters, where Amsel is. Getting in a sniper's position, while Daletski leads the assault on the headquarters, Dimitri takes Reznov's Mosin rifle, fires and kills Amsel's bodyguard and then shoots Amsel. Dimitri and Reznov then escape German Panzers by jumping into the river Volga. Dimitri keeps fighting in Stalingrad, with Dimitri and Reznov covering a Soviet charge at German lines, despite knowing the futility of the situation. While defending their building, Dimitri and Reznov keep fighting to cover that charge, but the charge ultimately fails. After this, Dimitri helps Reznov finally take down the "Chopper", the German sniper responsible for wounding Reznov's hand. With that, Dimitri and Reznov escape, with Reznov shooting down a German truck heading straight for them. Unknown to them, that truck was actually driven by Mikhail Vylkalev. After this, Dimitri keeps fighting in multiple battles and skirmishes in Stalingrad at Reznov's side, fighting German defenses and forces in the streets, assaulting supply holds, seizing a train station, eliminating key German defensive points, destroying machine gun nests and Panzer tanks, and then seizing and defending city hall from the Germans. Kharkov and Kursk Dimitri keeps fighting at Reznov's side throughout the war, fighting to push the Germans out of Russia. Dimitri helps assault Kharkov in a vicious battle, fighting German forces in fields and forests around the city, then he helps Reznov assault the city itself. With that, Dimitri fights German defenses in the outskirts, then keeps fighting German forces in the streets and buildings, before assaulting and seizing the train station, where they fight very powerful and mysterious SS soldiers. After this, Dimitri keeps fighting to defend several Russian trench lines and a supply hold, but after fierce fighting, he and the Russians are driven from the city. Escaping into nearby woods, Dimitri reunites with Reznov and they evade SS patrols and are nearly captured and executed by Nazi officer, Karl von Hershing, but thy are rescued by Mikhail Vylkalev, and they escape from the area. Later, at a camp, Dimitri learns that the mysterious SS soldiers from the train station are part of a mysterious corps of the Nazi German military known as the German Asien Korps, and that Hershing is their leader. With that, at the battle of Kursk, Dimitri fights to defend Russian trench lines and fight off German assaults, then he fights past German defenses, lines and positions in fields to assault, seize and defend a village. From there, he and Reznov commandeer a T-34 tank and use it to battle past German tanks and bunkers to assault a supply camp. Dimitri fights through the camp and assaults a German headquarters, stealing information. However, as they escape, Dimitri witnesses Yuri Kamarov being brutally murdered by Hershing, and Dimitri and Reznov are forced to retreat. They fight their way through a field then then defend another village. Divulging in the stolen information, Dimitri helps fight German forces in a forest and assaults a camp, then he and Reznov, along with Kiril Chernov and several other Russian soldiers, disguise themselves as German soldiers and Vylkalev takes them to Hershing's camp revealed in the information. They infiltrate the camp and place explosive charges and gather more information, but once spotting Hershing, Dimitri and Reznov confront Hershing in his office, being captured in the process. However, Chernov causes a breakout with Soviet prisoners, allowing Dimitri and Reznov to escape, and they and the prisoners fight their way out of the camp, regroup with Vylkalev and defend a Soviet line by fighting off the pursuing German forces. From the information in the camp, they discover Hershing is transporting stolen gold through the Siberian railway to Manchuria, with a second train commanded by Hershing's right hand, Leischer, coming in. Dimitri fights past German defenses and forces in a field, fighting past defensive lines and destroying camps and supply holds. After assaulting and seizing the village containing the railroad tracks, Dimitri helps assault the armored train, stopping it and eliminating resistance. Dimitri then helps Reznov confront Leischer, with Dimitri fighting Leischer, and they kill him. The train and the gold secure, the Russians very soon win the battle at Kursk and begin driving the Germans back. Later on, Dimitri finds a lost female border collie puppy and they take her in, training her to be a scout dog and naming her 'Mischa'. Leningrad and Karelia Dimitri then helps seize Kiev, before he and Reznov are sent to fight the Germans attacking Leningrad. He fights to assault German defenses on a hill, then fights into Leningrad itself, battling German defenses in the streets of the city, destroying machine gun pillboxes and supply camps, and taking out a German headquarters. With that, Dimitri then fights in forests surrounding Leningrad and, battling German defenses and then seizing and defending villages, then he assaults German trenches. He then fights and destroys supply camps and machine gun nests, then fights to defend Russian trench lines and positions. After this, he fights to assault and defend a critical hill. After lifting the siege of Leningrad, Dimitri heads with Reznov to assault the Karelia. Dimitri fights past German and Finnish forces in Karelia, eliminating enemy defensive lines and positions. He and Reznov then team up with defecting German soldiers to break into a Nazi camp and rescue Finnish Jews from German custody. Dimitri then helps fight past German defenses in the snow covered lands to assault a Nazi complex and take out a warship, as well as kill a Nazi officer named Friedrich. Fighting in Germany Dimitri heads with Reznov in helping the Russians invade Germany, and Dimitri fights to seize a number of German cities and crushes German defenses and pockets of resistance. Dimitri and Reznov make their way to Seelow Heights, where they are ambushed by German forces and Dimitri is taken prisoner. Luckily, Reznov rescues him and they continue fighting the Germans. Dimitri fights in fierce skirmishes past German forces and defenses in the countryside and farmlands, then he helps assault and eliminate a supply camp. After this, Dimitri and Reznov fight to defend a Russian trench line, then they fight past German forces and positions in a field to reach a T-34 tank. Commandeering the tank, Dimitri and Reznov fight past German tanks, trenches and bunkers and clear their way to reach the train station that leads to the German capital of Berlin. With that, Dimitri boards a train with Reznov and Soviet forces, being on one of the very first Soviet trains heading to the city, and they start heading on towards Berlin itself. Battle of Berlin Dimitri, Reznov and the Soviets arrive in Berlin, assaulting the German defenses in the outskirts. With Reznov leading, Dimitri fights German defenses and forces in the outskirts in fierce fighting, then he keeps fighting German forces in the streets and buildings, eliminating German defensive points. He then keeps fighting through the streets and then he fights to defend a Soviet trench line, then driving the Germans back. Afterwards, Dimitri fights and eliminates German forces in several buildings, then he keeps fighting past German defenses and forces in the streets, clearing away German positions in a number of buildings. After this, Dimitri helps assault a metro, clearing the metro of Germans, then he and Reznov just barely escape when the Germans desperately flood the metro. After escaping the metro, Reznov and Dimitri lead Soviet forces into the heart of Berlin, fighting through German positions in several buildings. Dimitri and Reznov fight to defend Soviet trench lines, then they assault the Reichstag itself, fighting and eliminating German defenses and coming upon the entrance, though Chernov is killed when rushing the entrance. Breaking into the Reichstag, Dimitri and Reznov fight their way to the rooftop, fighting the most fanatical of the Nazi guards in a cataclysmic battle on the Reichstag roof, but they clear away the enemies. Dimitri takes the Soviet banner and moves to place it in its spot on the roof of the Reichstag. Here, Amsel appears on the roof, having survived the assassination attempt in Stalingrad, and shoots Dimitri, wounding him. Reznov, however, comes in and kills Amsel with his machete, then Reznov helps Dimitri finally place the Soviet banner on the roof, while declaring they will return to Russia as heroes. Later Life and Death Dimitri and Reznov return to a hero's welcome in Russia, both being awarded Medals as Hero of the Soviet Union and the Order of Lenin, as well as promotions, with Dimitri becoming a Sergeant and Reznov becoming a Captain. While healing from his injuries from Berlin in a field hospital, Dimitri is reunited with Natalya, and they very warmly embrace each other. Later on, as Dimitri is sent back home, he says goodbye to Reznov, who departs to fight in the invasion of Manchuria. Dimitri settles back home with Natalya in Stalingrad and returns to working as a watchmaker. Dimitri marries Natalya and they have a son together. Hearing about Vylkalev's betrayal of Reznov in Manchuria, Dimitri vows to protect Reznov's wife, Lilya, and daughters. Dimitri tries to fight off Vylkalev's men when they attack, but in the end, he is overwhelmed. Lilya and Reznov's daughters are killed, and Dimitri is personally killed by Vylkalev himself by hanging. Personality and traits Dimitri was a very brave, strong and compassionate soldier. Dimitri was very caring and protective of his fellow soldiers and did his best to help them in any way he could. Dimitri cared very much for his comrades, as well as civilians and wounded allies and did whatever he could for them. Off the battlefield, he was very friendly and playful towards his friends. Dimitri was an incredibly brave, fierce and skilled fighter and a strong a loyal soldier. He fights with fiercely and aggressively and he is shown to be very strong. However, despite being compassionate, at times, he could also be very ruthless and merciless, the same as Reznov, such as executing German prisoners. Like Reznov, he too is also very patriotic and fought with passionate conviction towards his country. Dimitri was also very honorable and sophisticated, and he was respectful when appropriate. He showed himself to be very skilled in fighting and he is able to dispatch numerous enemies by himself, showing much skill in marksmanship especially. Dimitri was a youthful looking man with a fit and athletic build, and he also sports brownish blonde hair and a mustache while he also stands at medium height. Relationships Viktor Reznov Dimitri and Reznov were very close friends, the two looking out for each other as best as they could. The two were incredibly loyal to each other and were very protective of the other. They were extremely helpful towards each other and they worked very productively together. Dimitri and Reznov cared very deeply for each other and tried to protect each other as best they could throughout the war. Reznov often looked after Dimitri like a son, being very fatherly towards Dimitri. Initially, when they met, Reznov was distrustful and insulting towards Dimitri's abilities. However, after Dimitri shoots Amsel, from then on, Reznov constantly respects and compliments Dimitri, seeing him as a model soldier. Off the battlefield, the two often talked and joked with each other, and were even a bit playful towards one another. After Dimitri is killed by Vylkalev, Reznov becomes very disheartened, and later on, after his wife, Mei Lin, dies, he heads to Afghanistan to find Vylkalev and avenge Dimitri. Mikhail Vylkalev When Vylkalev rescued him and Reznov at Kharkov, Dimitri started holding a very high amount of trust and respect for Vylkalev. Dimitri was very loyal and helpful towards Vylkalev and did his best to follow his instructions, and he also showed a strong care for him. However, that trust and care was later shattered when he finds out Vylkalev betrayed Reznov in Manchuria. Later on, after the war, Dimitri tries to protect Reznov's wife and children, but Vylkalev kills them anyways, and has Dimitri killed by hanging. Natalya Simonova Dimitri had a very loving romantic relationship with Natalya, the two having a deep intimacy with each other. When they were separated by the war, they were very worried for each other and they wrote to each other as often as they could. After the battle of Berlin, Dimitri meets Natalya in a field hospital while recovering, and they warmly embrace each other. After returning home, Dimitri and Natalya get married and have a son together. Kiril Chernov Dimitri initially didn't think so highly of Chernov, agreeing with Reznov's assessment that he didn't understand the nature of the war and that he should be toughened up. As such, Dimitri also engaged in disagreements and even arguments with Chernov. Even so, Dimitri did care greatly for Chernov and he also recognized that Chernov was a very good and loyal soldier, despite disapproving of his and Reznov's methods. As such, he became protective of Chernov and is saddened when he is killed storming the Reichstag. Yuri Kamarov Dimitri had a good friendship with Kamarov and they worked together very well. Dimitri greatly appreciated Kamarov's help in the war, and he cared very much for him. As such, when Kamarov was killed by Hershing, Dimitri became very upset and felt very resentful towards Hershing over it. Karl von Hershing Dimitri already disliked Hershing due to his affiliations, as well as having witnessed his cruel nature. Dimitri helped Reznov in fighting against Hershing and did his best to try and stop him. After Hershing kills Yuri Kamarov, Dimitri took it very personally and came to absolutely despise Hershing, later angrily confronting Hershing in his camp and calling him a "monster". Trivia * He is the youngest playable character in the series, being just eighteen when he is playable in the mission Vendetta in Call of Duty: World at War. Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Communists Category:Adventurers Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Fighter Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Assassin Category:Homicidal Category:Extremists Category:Hunters Category:Survivors Category:Tragic Category:Enforcers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Selfless Category:Gadgeteers Category:Genius Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Guardians Category:Gunman Category:Serious Category:Scapegoat Category:One Man Army Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Honorable Category:Passionate Learners Category:Right Hand Category:Recurring Category:Normal Skilled Category:Rescuers Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Heretics Category:Insecure Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Hard Workers Category:Bully Slayers Category:Loyal Category:Barbarian Category:Damsels Category:Brutes Category:Determinators Category:Optimists Category:Destroyers Category:Altruistic Category:Chaotic Category:Lawful Category:Animal Kindness Category:Married or Parents Category:Neutral Category:Deceased Category:Martyr